moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashtongue Tribe
The Ashtongue Tribe of Broken are the largest and most feared Tribe of Broken Draenei on Outland. The Ashtongue are a tribe of the Krokul, the Broken Draenei devolved by the Fel energies of the Orcs. The Ashtongue were formed almost forty years ago by the former High Vindicator of Karabor, Akama, who would go on to become the Elder Sage of the Tribe. The Ashtongue have a history of strife and struggle. While their methods were brutal, and sometimes all around cruel, they were amongst the most effective resistance fighters against the Burning Legion's reign over Outland by Magtheridon. The destiny of the Ashtongue Tribe changed when the Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage came to Outland to make it his realm. While under assault by Fel Orcs under the service of Magtheridon, the forces of Illidan overwhelmed their assault, and saved the Ashtongue tribe from slavery and death. In gratitude, The Elder Sage Akama pledged the service of the Ashtongue to the Illidari, and together they invaded the Black Temple where Magtheridon made his home, and defeated Magtheridon in a titanic battle. Whilst Illidan was forced by Kil'jaeden to destroy the Frozen Throne on Azeroth, the Ashtongue Tribe remained behind in Outland to consolidate the grasp of the illidari over the broken realm of Outland, becoming the first Broken Tribe to serve Illidan loyally. Division of the Ashtongue Years later in Outland, Akama began to regret his decision to ally the Ashtongue with Illidan, beginning to view him as little better than the Burning Legion he had replaced. To prevent Akama from betraying him, Illidan placed Akama's very soul as a hostage in the Black Temple, ensuring the Ashtongue would not turn against him. This act however, only finally pushed Akama to defect from the Illidari. Making an Alliance with the Warden Maiev, who had been his charge as Prisoner until then, and the Sha'tari forces of Shattrath City, and began plotting his overthrow of the Lord of Outland. Ashtongue Deathsworn The Ashtongue Deathsworn were formed by Akama as a secretive subgroup of the Ashtongue Tribe. While publicly, the Ashtongue Deathsworn were Akama's cruelest, most heinous henchmen, while in reality, they were the only Ashtongue chosen by Akama who were aware of his true intentions to overthrow Illidan. The Ashtongue Deathsworn were an essential part of Akama's plan, as two of their Agents, Olum and Udalo, both gave their lives to uncover information that would grant access to the Black Temple. When Akama had finally secured the means to free his soul from the Black Temple, Akama freed Maiev and assaulted the Black Temple, slaying all who had seen them. As the Sha'tari Army claimed the Black Temple from Illidan, the Ashtongue Deathsworn took garrison of the Temple, and it remains their home to this day, where the Elder Sage Akama remains as he attempts to cleanse the Temple of its corruption. Ashtongue Illidari Loyalists Not all Ashtongue thought the same way as Akama did. To a large percentage of the Ashtongue Tribe, Illidan remained the man who had freed their tribe from slavery and certain death, and remained loyal to them until their deaths. Many of these Broken resided at the Ruins of Baa'ri, where Akama had handpicked them to reside, as Akama and his Deathsworn considered them to the most evil and vicious Broken among them, and were used to maintain the facade of the Deathsworn, and as such, were not included in Akama's master plan. Before the Siege of the Black Temple came to a close, Illidan dispatched an army of Ashtongue Broken who remained loyal to Illidan alone to the world of Mardum, to reinforce the Demon Hunter army that had invaded to secure the Sargerite Keystone that laid at the Crux of Illidan's plans. These Ashtongue Tribesmen would remain loyal to the Illidari and the Demon Hunters, and spent many years securing their grasp on Mardum. Meanwhile, the Ashtongue Tribesmen at Baa'ri would remain Loyal to Illidan as well, pledging themselves to the service of the students of Illidan. Category:Broken Category:Draenei Category:Illidari Category:Sha'tar Category:Broken Tribes